Overkill
by akaeve
Summary: Gibbs has to analyse himself in the event of a crime. Written for NFA Crime Challenge


Overkill

"Grab your gear guys, dead Captain, Marine Medical Corps." he shouted, "You're with Ziva DiNozzo."  
"Where's the body Boss," Tim questioned.  
"Portsmouth. Married Quarters………in the garage." as the elevator shut.

****

The body lay on the ground the neck twisted grotesquely. A stab wound in the chest and a gun shot wound to the throat. Something bothered him.  
"Duks. What we got?"  
"Jethro, why are you always so impatient? I have a dead body, that is what "we got" as you so politely put it. I will determine more when I get him home, but I will say this, neither the stab wound nor the gun shot killed him. Not enough blood. Satisfied?" as he walked away.  
"Something I said McGee?" standing looking surprised.  
"Well Boss sometimes you can be so………….."  
"What…….?" he shouted.  
"Gibbs," as Ziva took his arm, "Ducky is worried about his mother, and you can be sometimes a bit over powering and domineering."  
"I am not domineering. I like discipline." he replied. He just didn't know how those words were going to affect his judgement and his thoughts in this case, in the near future. "I'm going to speak to Mrs Chapman." as he walked to the front door.

****

He knocked, and waited. The door opened, very slowly. He looked at the woman. She was immaculately dressed. The make up retouched but fresh. Her clothes tailored. The blouse open ever so slightly, a crucifix hung round her neck.  
"Mrs Chapman?" he asked showing her his badge. "Agent Gibbs, NCIS."  
She nodded and opened the door further. She motioned him to enter.  
"He is dead isn't he?" she asked, the emphasis on is.  
"Yes" he answered, beginning to wonder what kind of question that was. "Mrs Chapman I need to ask you some questions." A timer went off.  
"Excuse me Agent Gibbs. 15.00 hours my husband likes his coffee at this time on the dot. Would you care for some. I mean, sorry I am being very rude to your colleagues. I must not be rude to visitors. Please would you ask them how they like theirs. I assume being Ex-marines you are black."  
"How did you know I was Marines?" he asked  
"Once a Marine always a Marine. You have that air." she replied handing him a cup and saucer.  
"Do you have a mug Mrs Chapman? I feel out of place with a cup."  
"Sorry, Charles always said use the cups with visitors." she tipped the coffee out down the sink and poured fresh. As she handed him the mug, he noticed her wrist, it was red raw, it looked sore. He took and she scratched her arm.  
"Sorry, nervous psoriasis." as she tried not to rub. "I must put my ointment on it."  
"Mrs Chapman?"  
"Sorry, call me Cindy."  
"Cindy will you stop apologising."  
"Sorry. Now what can I do for you."  
"You found the body?"  
"Yes. I had been out for an appointment, dentist. I tried to call him." as she opened her purse and handed him her phone, "See his number."  
"It's OK Cindy, I don't need to know……."  
"No but he did." she said quietly. He looked at the woman, everything had the be exact in its place. She moved his mug onto a mat. He noticed that everything was in line. She was brainwashed. He thought back to when Kate had recreated the cell of one of the brides and he had come in and moved everything that slightest bit. He was being disciplined, no pernickety, no he was being a control freak.  
She opened her purse and took out some tablets and a tub of ointment. She rubbed it on her wrist, he watched in horror as she rubbed it on her wrist. It turned red and large white wheals began to appear. He saw her face, "It always does that and then settles down. She took a pill. He wondered what they were.  
"You know" she said "it wasn't the stab wound or the gun shot that killed, it was either the pressure point or the broken neck. But then your medical examiner will find that out."  
He wondered how she knew that. She started to wash the cups. So methodically.  
"Cindy" he said "Where is the knife. It wasn't there?"  
"I cleaned it. It's in the drawer. He wouldn't have liked. He hated dirty instruments, being a surgeon. No its all clean." as she turned to face him. He saw fear.  
"Cindy how do know about the body?" he asked quietly and gently, placing his hands on her shoulder. She flinched. "I was a nurse. That's how we met."  
"Cindy, I need you to come to Washington. To answer some more questions." he really wanted Ducky to see her. She smiled and nodded.

****

"Jen, I want a favour………" He asked down the phone, "Ok, I would like a favour……. I would like you to give a room to Mrs Chapman…………no I'm serious and she is as scared as hell and as nervous as a lab rat…………..I don't know I just feel something isn't right…………….Thank you Director." as he hung up. She had called him domineering.  
Cindy appeared with a small case.  
"Ready?" he asked gently. She nodded. He held his arm out to take the case. She gave it to him.  
"DiNozzo, I want you to travel with me. I want you to keep a conversation running on anything and everything I need to know what makes Cindy tick."  
They settled in to the car. Cindy sat in the front with Gibbs. Why? Two fold, a) he could keep an eye on her body language and b) Dinozzo could talk from the back, move about a bit.  
"So Cindy what do you like to watch on TV? I mean being a nurse, Greys Anatomy?" He asked. Cindy shook her head. "Sorry, I don't watch much. My husband likes to watch current affairs and the Geography Channel."  
The conversations were dragged out. Tony eventually gave up. She was not giving too much away. For Gibbs she gave away plenty. The arrived at the Directors house about 20.00hrs. Tony helped Cindy out the car, as Gibbs went to see Jen.  
"Jen, I know this is not……………"  
"I just hope you know what you're doing. I am not a nurse-maid. She is a suspect."  
"No, Jen I think she's a victim. But I want to know what she knows."  
"There you go again. WANT." she half shouted at him.  
As Tony ushered Cindy into the room, Gibbs sensed something wasn't right.  
"I'm sorry if I'm a nuisance and an inconvenience Ma'am, Tony could you possibly take me to a hotel nearer your office." she was rubbing and scratched her wrist, Gibbs was sure he saw a trace of blood, "Nervous psoriasis Ma'am."  
As Director Shepard looked hard at Cindy she saw a scared frightened woman. Yes Jethro was right there was something else.  
"Cindy, call me Jen or Jenny. Come let me take you to the guest room. No Jethro, you stay here," as she shot Gibbs a look " Tony please bring her case. Jethro, I WANT to talk to Tony, ALONE."  
Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. He was not used to not getting his own way.

****

"So Cindy, the en-suite through here. I have placed towels and soap out for you.  
"Please Ma'am, sorry Jen, I brought my own towels and I have my own soap for my skin. Would it be alright if I have a bath and get in to my pyjamas and come down stairs?"  
"Of course. Would you like something to eat?"  
"No Ma'am, Jen but a coffee and a biscuit would be nice."  
"I'll see what I can do." as Jen shut the door.  
"Right DiNozzo, I want to know the score?"

****

She waited. Cindy didn't appear. Jen climbed the stairs and peered into the room. Cindy was lying curled up, cuddling a battered and torn teddy bear. She pulled the sheets over the sleeping woman, turned off the light and shut he door. Oh yes, Jethro would need to know.

****

The smell of coffee brought Jen to her senses. Her house guest. She showered, dressed and went downstairs. Cindy had already made coffee.  
"Sorry, I hope you don't mind.?" she said shyly.  
"No, don't apologise. I see you found everything." looking about the kitchen. "It's not everyday someone makes my coffee." smiling at the woman's face and accepting a cup. "When you're ready we'll get to work."  
Yes it was going to be a long journey, and she needed to speak to Gibbs first, when they got to the office.

****

They exited the elevator. "Cynthia, this is Cindy Chapman, would you tell Agent Gibbs I will be down shortly to speak to him. Could you please arrange coffee?" She caught Cynthia's glance. Gibbs was already there. She opened the door.  
"Good morning Director, Cindy. You sleep well? I got the coffee and bagels. Jen doesn't do coffee first thing."  
"I did today, Cindy very kindly made." as she made her way round her desk and rearranged everything the way she liked, not what Gibbs liked. She shot him a look. Always the perfectionist. She looked at Cindy. Yes she was brain washed.  
"Please Cindy sit wherever you like." Cindy sat opposite the Director, Gibbs on the settee. He had his note book ready.  
"When did you met your husband?" Jen asked gently, looking Cindy in the eye.  
"Ten years ago, I was a nurse. We were happy."  
"Did you not have any children?"  
"I miscarried twice. The first when I was a nurse. That's why I gave up. They said I was slight. The second was when he came back from Iraq 2003.……….I didn't know I was pregnant……….He came back ………..different………..He said it wasn't his……….I was a whore………he hit me I feel down the stairs ………I woke up……. empty" Cindy replied beginning to cry soft tears.  
"He used to hit you?" Gibbs asked.  
"Yes" as she started to unbutton her blouse. She wasn't wearing a bra but a camisole. He looked in horror at the bruises down her arms. He wondered where else. He stood up and walked behind her, what he saw shocked him even for an ex-marine. There was three knife scores in her back.  
He looked at Jen and said. "Jen, Cindy has three knife scores on her back." no wonder she was in pain. " The knife. You wanted to him to feel too didn't you?"  
"He rubbed salt into them." as Cindy bowed her head and began to sob. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her.  
"I'm going to get Ducky." he shouted as he left the room. How could anyone do that to another human being, was it a crime to be……….to be so controlling, domineering, a disciplinarian, a perfectionist. He thumped the wall. He was.

****

He entered autopsy. "Duks I need your help. I need you to examine Cindy."  
"Jethro, I am a Medical Examiner not a Medical Practitioner………and I need you to look at these x-rays." as he placed the plates up against the glass. "See that there." pointing at the body's skull.  
"Shrapnel…..and its pressing against the brain. Did he know?"  
"I don't know, only he can answer that, but he's dead. Now why do you want me to look at Cindy?"  
As Jethro explained to Ducky, the Doctor grew pale. "Ok course I'll look at her." as they left for the Directors office. Dr Mallard carried a small medical bag.  
"How could anyone do that Jethro?" as he looked at the wound. "This may hurt". As he cleaned the cuts with iodine, before putting a dressing on.  
"Please Doctor could I have my ointment and one of my pills?" Jethro handed her, her purse. She took a tablet and rubbed the ointment on her wrist. Ducky stood in shock as he saw the rash grow worse. "It does that and then settles down" Cindy replied.  
"Jethro may I see you outside a moment?" he asked. Gibbs left with Ducky. He shut the door.  
"Jethro if I didn't know better I would say Prozac for the pills. They can cause nervousness and a urticria, yes a rash. As for the ointment, something is causing that rash, poison ivy or……….oh my god, the Urtica dioica plant, other words known as stinging nettle. I need to get that ointment to Abigail. I need a full breakdown. The poor girl. How she must hurt."  
Gibbs opened the door. Cindy had now buttoned up.  
"My dear, may I have your ointment, I'm sure I have one in my room which is pink and look you are almost out of it." taking the jar from her. "Jethro, could you take this to Abigail for me. Oh and do you think I could have one of your pills? I don't suppose you brought more?" Cindy shook her head.  
"Who made your ointment up for you Cindy?" Jen asked gently.  
"My husband. He is a Doctor."  
Jen looked at the two men and shook her head.

****

"So, oh great one. What can I do for you?"  
"Ducky wants you to do tests on these." handing her the jar and the white tablet.  
"Any reason?" she asked.  
"Yep. Just get us the answers" as he walked back out the door and down to autopsy.  
"Yes oh, master and one who must be obeyed." saluting.  
"Saw that and heard." Was he really that bad. He would ask Ducky.

****

"Jethro, you have been in two explosions and been in a coma twice. As Jenny once said you might not survive the next. You slap Tony round the head. Cindy's husband hit her. You are a perfectionist. So was he. You were both Marines. Maybe, just maybe you turned out OK, on the other hand stop being so domineering, bossy, so perfect. Try to be a little bit more….human. They might just begin to hate you."  
"Am I really that bad?"  
"No. Just try a bit more……….now lets get this new ointment to Cindy. I was thinking petroleum jelly with a touch of red dye."  
"A placebo?"  
"Exactly."

****

"Why did you never leave him?" Jen had asked.  
"Did once. For a week. I was unconscious. I woke up in hospital."  
Director Shepard looked hard at Cindy, who was now rubbing her wrist.  
"When will your Doctor be back with my ointment?"  
The door opened and Ducky walked in followed by Gibbs. "Here my dear. I think you'll find this just as good." handing her a jar of pink Vaseline.  
"Placebo." Gibbs mouthed to Jen.  
"Gibbs we need to organise Cindy. I mean she can't stay in married quarters much longer. They will, give her time to clear but she needs a place to stay. Social Services, should be informed."  
"Ma'am, sorry Jen, I would like to get back to the house as soon as possible. I assume Agent Gibbs, you need to get back to Portsmouth to carry on this investigation."  
"Cindy, call me Jethro, especially if we are going to spend some time in the car. We also need to get you a Doctor, to check you out, but I think that………."  
"You should stay with me again tonight, that is if you want. We need to get things organised and make sure that new ointment is working. Agreeable?"  
Cindy smiled, "Yes please."  
"So I will get Cynthia to organise. Is there anything you would like to do today? Or will I get Jethro here to organise." looking at Gibbs and smiling.  
"Please if no-one minds, could I go into town. I need to think."

****

As Gibbs drove Cindy back to Portsmouth, he realised that there was different kinds of crime. He had his homicide, crime of death. Cindy, hers was a crime of love. Her husbands' a crime against humanity, domination and submission. He wondered, was it a crime to be a perfectionist. He got results, but was it for the wrong reasons. He vowed not to turn into control freak. To stop bringing people down. He looked across at Cindy, she was talking non stop. Don't try and stop her, this was good. She talked about her relationship with her husband, friends, and how she knew he was having affairs. She had stopped rubbing her wrist.

****

Epilogue

Six months later  
"Jethro, I have someone to see you" Jen said entering the bullpen, she was followed by Cindy. She had blossomed, was radiant.  
"Hello Cindy, you've put on a bit of weight. Sorry I mean you have……….. You are looking well."  
"Don't apologise, it's a sign of weakness, and yes I have got fat as Charles would have said. No, I am still underweight but I'm healthy."  
"What you doing now?" Gibbs asked no questioned.  
"I'm back nursing. I'm training to be a Psychiatric Nurse. Not treating mental illness but mental stress, which is, sorry was. Which I was suffering from. I have emptied the house and handed it back. I'm living in the nurses home in Portsmouth. I seem to have my life back. And I can't thank you both enough." as she leant across and kissed Gibbs on the cheek. "Thank you."

The end


End file.
